1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image memory device and a method of operating the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer system having an image memory device, an image preserved in the image memory device is displayed on a display unit dedicated to the computer system.
Image pick-up devices for ordinary video cameras, still-video cameras and the like have been developed, and it is required that the image data resulting from the imaging operation of such image pick-up devices be preserved in an image memory device. It is also desired that an image based upon image data preserved in the image memory device be capable of being displayed not only on a display unit dedicated to a computer system but also on a display unit of the type desired by the user.
However, there are cases where the incident-light luminance vs. output-signal characteristics differ from one type of image pick-up to another. Similarly, there are case where the input signal vs. output-light luminance characteristics differ from one type of display device to another. Accordingly, image pick-up devices and display devices which a user desires cannot always be employed or combined arbitrarily. The reason for this is that consideration must be given to the tone reproducibility of the image to be displayed.